


𝑴𝒚 𝑳𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝑺𝒕𝒂𝒓

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Eighteen Year old Freddie is in need of Money and food,he doesn't make enough to keep him and his five year old son,Caspian in a flat.in result of that,Freddie's been going from home to home,hotel to hotel with his son.Freddie ends up finding Doctor Brian May,a big time,hot shot doctor.on Instagram,they meet up when Freddie has to bring his son in for a yearly check up.when Brian asks Freddie to be his Sugar baby,wanting to give him a home,somewhere to live.food,Money,a job as an Intern.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, David Bowie/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

** _Caspian:Five_ **

** _Freddie:18_ **

** _Brian:24_ **

** _Eighteen Year old Freddie is in need of Money and food,he doesn't make enough to keep him and his five year old son,Caspian in a flat.in result of that,Freddie's been going from home to home,hotel to hotel with his son.Freddie ends up finding Doctor Brian May,a big time,hot shot doctor.on Instagram,they meet up when Freddie has to bring his son in for a yearly check up.when Brian asks Freddie to be his Sugar baby,wanting to give him a home,somewhere to live.food,Money,a job as an Intern.  
_ **

** _......._ **

** _November 4th 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm eighteen.I have a five year old son,Caspian,my ex boyfriend,David Bowie,got me pregnant at Thirteen,i had Caspian when i turned Fourteen.Caspian was born September 8th 1990.three days after mine,Recently Caspian hadn't been eating much.also burning up with a fever,I've got to drive him to the doctor."Good Morning Cas,feeling better?",i ask"No baba",i picked him up.got him dressed,helped him brush his teeth and helped him with his trainers.

I grab my car keys"you hungry?",i ask,he shook his head,I don't make enough money to feed both of us.its mainly food for Caspian,"in the car Prince",i smile,hungry.i hand his teddy,strapped him into his car seat.i drove to the doctors,pulled up outside.i pick up my son.

"baba",he whimpers"i know my prince",i coo,i signed him in.i let him play as long as he washes his hands after,i've been looking on Instagram for a sugar daddy,i mean for Money,food,i'm getting close to being evicted.I had saw one account that caught my attention,Dr Brian May.hot shot doctor.

"Caspian Bulsara?",i look at my son"come on hon",i say.i wash his hands,he yawns.i picked him up.I decided to try my luck,"Dr Brian May",he says"do i know you from somewhere?",i ask"Instagram?",i went pale.i pull out my phone,"next time,don't put you and your sons name in your bio",he says.I roll my eyes when my son was sick down my shirt,I put Caspian down,took off my shirt,thank fuck i put on a hoodie under it.

"how long ago have either of you eaten?",he asked"i don't,Cas does,i don't make enough Money for both of us",i say.

when my phone goes off,Landlord

_"YOU'RE EVICTED!PAY YOUR FUCKING RENT!YOU HAVE UNTIL THIS AFTERNOON!"_

Fucking asshole."baba,",Cas looks at me,i nod.I was trying not to get Angry.

i made sure Caspian was distracted while he was checked over

_**(Landlord,** Freddie)_

_"you cant Evict me! I have nowhere else"_

_**"dont care,Pay your rent then"** _

_"I dont make enough Money Mark ,i need this flat"_

_**"do i care?No,pay up the Money,you have until this afternoon"** _

_"My son is sick,give me a break"_

_**"shut up,Pay me my rent money!"** _

_"MARK,i dont make enough for me and Caspian,im starving,only Cas eats,i dont,im ruining myself for Caspian"_

_**"I want my Rent Money"** _

_"i cant"_

_**"£3000 please"** _

_"£30"_

_**"340"** _

_"£40,final offer"_

**_"No"_ **

"ready to go Cas?",he nods,i carried him,sat in my car."looks like we have nowhere else",i sigh."Grandpa!",Caspian says,my father,my adoptive dad.Danny Adams,i'm the son of a hot shot,he wont give me money."No Cas",i say"nana",he pouts,my dads mother,nana Jules."are you sure Cas?",i ask"mhmm",he hums"okay then",i smile"nana's it is then",i smile.

i start my car,drove to nana's.i let Caspian knock on the door"yes?",i roll my eyes"Hi nana",i say"go try your father",she says."i don't want Money this time,i've been evicted",i say."you're not welcome here,go try your ex",she says.slammed the door in my face,Caspian cried.i got him to sleep,dads it is.

I strap Caspian into his car seat,drove to dads.i knocked on the door.his husband Jack answered,who i don't like."where's my dad?",i ask."you're not welcome"he says"fuck off Jack,i want to see my dad",i spat."who's at the door?",dad"YOUR SON!",i made a point.

"what do you want,i'm not giving you Money",he says."I don't want Money,i've been evicted,i have until this afternoon,to get my crap and leave",i say."No",Jack says"fuck off Jack",i say."please dad",i say"just until i find a flat please",i ask."Fine,",he says"thank you",i say"go get your stuff",he says.

"thanks dad",i say.i got my stuff and left,saw Mark."what?",i ask."Money",he says"No,i'm gone,fuck you",i spat.i left to dads,got there,left my stuff in the car,dad carried it to the guest room,left it in the boxes"Freddie?Is everything okay?",dad asked"No dad,i've been evicted,i don't MAKE ENOUGH to support Cas and myself,i don't eat,only Caspian does,David's fucked off",i say.

i'm happy Caspian doesn't have David's eye condition,"My food goes to Caspian",i say"Mark's broken my locks well not even my flat now,he broke the locks,stole stuff from me",i say."nana wouldn't let me stay with her,",i say."you're eighteen",he says"so?David got me pregnant when i was thirteen,he was Twenty eight,you didn't give a crap until i was in labour",i say.

_**(Dr.May,** Freddie)_

_"the fuck do you want?"_

_**"watch it"** _

_"oh my fucking hell,you're the fucking guy from earlier"_

_**"OF COURSE I AM,you saw me earlier,dickweed",** _

_"better be careful of that,my father is stood reading this"_

_**"how are you?i am Concerned"** _

_"im starving,im fucking poor,i dont have jackshit,i got evicted from my flat,is it to your liking?"_

_**"watch your attitude kid"** _

_"im eighteen"_

_**"how would you feel being a sugar baby?"** _

_"depends how much it pays?"_

_**"£40,000 a month"** _

_" bullshit £3000 or no deal"_

_**"fine,£3000 a week"** _

_"deal bitch"_

"Freddie,you can leave",dad says"Fine.By.Me",i say,i put my stuff in the boot of my car,buckled my son into his car seat.

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_"my father just kicked me out"_

_**"Address now"** _

_"he is gonna kill me"_

_**"give me the damn address!"** _

I text him the address,waited in my car.playing with my son,i could feel myself crying my eyes,threw my phone onto the dash,started bawling my eyes out.

**_"look up"_ **

I do,he motioned to his car,my car doors are stuck.i kicked mine,pulled open Caspian's side.Brian helped with the car seat,i got my stuff into his car"FUCK YOU DAD!",i yell."You're not my son",he says,i flip him off,got in with Brian after getting my son into the car seat.

_**(Mark,** Freddie)_

_"I hope you're happy,you just made me lose a relationship with my dad"_

_**"fucking deserve it,whore"** _

i blocked him,i felt an arm around,i look up"don't touch me",i tell him."alright moody",he says"try starving for months",i say"i'm not fucking happy,i'm starving,don't have a dad now,only have you and my son",i say."how old is he?",Brian asked"Five",i say."what about his dad?",he asked,i gave cas the warning glare.

"out the picture,he fucked off,he looks like him,just doesn't have his eyes,Cas has my eyes,",i say."who's his dad anyway",Brian asked,putting on the Radio.Cas squealed"David Bowie is his father?",Brian asked"yeah,he was twenty eight when he got me pregnant,i was Thirteen,Caspian took my last name",i say.

"be aware if you ever find a smashed window",i say."first off,i'm taking you two out to eat",he says.stopped at the cafe,i get coffee a lot.I got a latte and let Caspian Order his.as usual,he got a little sweet treat,he goes shy.

i broke it in half,gave him the bigger piece since he always argues for it."give daddy the bigger piece",i try and bite it,he giggled."doesn't daddy get a bite?",i ask"mm no baba!",he giggled,i ate my piece,he ate his.We got back into Brian's car,"better now?",he asked"i guess,",i say.

"fuck",i sigh"what now?",he asked"i have work",i say."where the fuck do you work?",he asked"you really don't have the patience do you?",i ask"you're pissing me off,you're the brattiest kid i've met",he says,i slapped him,took my son.

"never disrespect the kid of a hot shot paramedic",i spat.

"i'm sorry",he says"wont cut it,i quit being your sugar baby",i spat,took my stuff,i had taken my car back,put my stuff in the boot of it.

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_"dont expect to see me again,"_

_**"good,fucking brat,so is your child"** _

_"EXCUSE ME?!Caspian is five,mind you,im trying",_

I drove to work with Caspian,i got to the diner.Took Caspian into the back with me and i got dressed into work clothes.sat my son on the counter,while i worked my ass off,mopping the floor,taking orders and serving.Caspian held onto me"cas let me go",i tell him,he wouldn't"Caspian",i say.

I felt sick to be honest,"Please,Cas,daddy's gonna be sick",i tell him,i walk behind the counter,sat down,son beside me,i have a bin in my lap being sick.I was crying,

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_"im sorry"_

_**"Me too,are you okay,you sound really off?"** _

_"im being sick right now,im at work"_

_**"address?"** _

_"the diner,opposite the toy store"_

_**"on my way,call me daddy if you feel like it,okay?"** _

_"okay,i feel shitty,im sorry for my attitude,im just really pissy and sick"_

_**"i know,im right outside"** _

_"im behind the counter,cant get up,feel sick,dizzy"_

i threw up again,"baba?",Caspian says"i'm okay",i say."Freddie?",i made myself get up.gripped the counter,Caspian got onto the counter using me"both of you in the car",Brian says"do i look like i can walk?",i ask.

i tied up my hair,"i already dropped off your stuff at mine",he says.i leant against him,"be lucky i'm a doctor",he says."shut up please",i say.we pulled into his drive,he took Caspian inside.

"come on you",Brian says"i physically can't walk",i tell him,"first of all,you need to change,freshen up",he says."this is all i have",i say."i have clothes in my room",he says.I managed to shower,dried off,grabbed the clothes Brian set out for me,hoodie,jogging bottoms,socks.brushed my dry hair,tied it up.

Honestly miss my Bio mum,I had to leave Zanzibar at a young age. _I miss you mama_

"this just came for you",Brian says"thanks",i say"you okay?",he asked"yeah,just really miss my bio mum",i say.

"i've put your son down for a nap in the guest room",he says"my son has a name",i say."he's warming up to you",i say.

_Dear Freddie,  
_

_this is your Bio mama,Jer.I miss you a lot so does Kashi and Bomi.one day,we will be able to fly over and see you for the first time in years.Im sure you miss us Freddie,i remember seeing you for the first time,the cutest baby ever,you looked like your dad when he was your age,or however old you are now,We never wanted to fly you to England,it was safer for you,for us and Kashi and Kareem.We Miss you everyday Jigar(sweetheart),one day,i promise,one day,  
mama,_

i teared up,i looked at my baby photos.

"yeah,i was a chubby baby",i say."your little toosh",he says"shut up,we don't talk about the toosh",i say.i pull out plane tickets?Sneaky."baba!",Caspian cried,i bolted to the guest room."baba's here",i say,i pick him up."what's wrong?",i ask."bad dream",he sniffled"oh Cas",i coo."do you want to tell baba?",i ask,he shook his head."okay",i say.

i kiss his head,"its okay honey",i cooed to him.i got him to calm down,he yawned.when my phone rang,i put Caspian down.walked downstairs,Brian looked at me."cas's father",i say.

_**(Bowie,** Freddie)_

_"the fuck do you want David?Cas and i have no means of seeing you"_

_**"listen~"** _

_"Fuck Off David"_

_**"No,i have all right to see my son"** _

_"No,you dont,you lost your rights"_

_**"I.Want.To.See.MY.Son"** _

_"he is not your son David,you left me pregnant when i was thirteen,that was rape.Caspian is my son,you dont even give me child support,where the fuck is that?!"_

_**"I want to see my son"** _

_"No,you left me David,when Cas and i needed you most,i got evicted from my flat,i found a sugar daddy,better than you!"_

I sighed,blocked David's number.He'll never be allowed to see Caspian,"baba was dat daddy?",Cas asked"No hon,don't worry about it,Daddy's not coming back",i say.

**_ November fifth 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Caspian,wakey wakey",i coo."don't feel good daddy",he says."oh hon",i say.He went downstairs while i showered,got clean clothes on.i walked downstairs,"freddie?",Brian looked at me,i collapsed.

** _Eight and a half hours later,18:30PM_ **

I started coming round in the hospital"Freddie?You with me?",i look around."its Brian",he says."are you feeling okay?",he asked"i really don't know",i say."you collapsed,fell down the stairs,earned a nasty gash",he says."baba",Caspian."i'm okay Cas",i say"Brian",he turned around"mm",he hums"i'm sorry for being a little bratty,"i say"its okay Freddie,i understand how pissy you are",he says. 

I sat up,"careful,you earned a few bruises",he says.Caspian yawned,rubbing his eyes.i look at Brian,he picked up Caspian,trying not to wake him."you haven't been eating properly",he says."please,i'd rather not bring that up",i tell him."there's someone here by the name of David?",the nurse says"send him away",i say.

"he's refusing to leave",the nurse says"call the cops,he knows he's not allowed near me",i say."Brian,better keep a tight hold on Cas",i say"why?",he asked."you'll see",i say.My ex boyfriend came in,I stood up."i want my son",David says"No!You're not allowed!"i say.David pulled out a switchblade"gonna change your mind?",he asked,we took it outside the room."No,i wont,get out of here",i say.

I felt him press the knife tip to my stomach"David,i'm warning you",i say


	2. feeding tube

**_ November fifth 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Caspian,wakey wakey",i coo."don't feel good daddy",he says."oh hon",i say.He went downstairs while i showered,got clean clothes on.i walked downstairs,"freddie?",Brian looked at me,i collapsed.

** _Eight and a half hours later,18:30PM_ **

I started coming round in the hospital"Freddie?You with me?",i look around."its Brian",he says."are you feeling okay?",he asked"i really don't know",i say."you collapsed,fell down the stairs,earned a nasty gash",he says."baba",Caspian."i'm okay Cas",i say"Brian",he turned around"mm",he hums"i'm sorry for being a little bratty,"i say"its okay Freddie,i understand how pissy you are",he says.

I sat up,"careful,you earned a few bruises",he says.Caspian yawned,rubbing his eyes.i look at Brian,he picked up Caspian,trying not to wake him."you haven't been eating properly",he says."please,i'd rather not bring that up",i tell him."there's someone here by the name of David?",the nurse says"send him away",i say.

"he's refusing to leave",the nurse says"call the cops,he knows he's not allowed near me",i say."Brian,better keep a tight hold on Cas",i say"why?",he asked."you'll see",i say.My ex boyfriend came in,I stood up."i want my son",David says"No!You're not allowed!"i say.David pulled out a switchblade"gonna change your mind?",he asked,we took it outside the room."No,i wont,get out of here",i say.

I felt him press the knife tip to my stomach"David,i'm warning you",i say.

Last thing i knew is that i lost consciousness 

**_ November sixth 1990,Wednesday _ **

I woke up,saw Brian with my son.i smiled."good Morning",Brian says"morning",i whisper."he actually slept last night",i say."of course he did,i took him out to keep him distracted,wore himself out",Brian says."what did you give him?",i ask."food?",he says."how are YOU feeling?",he asked"weird",i say.

"My stomach is sore",i tell him"they've put you on a feeding tube considering you were you know"i nod. "and just until you heal",i nod again.I was discharged,i let Brian helped me.he carefully picked up Caspian who yawned after five minutes."good Morning mister",i say."baba",he says.i kiss his cheek.we got into the car,we pulled into the drive.

Brian helps me out the car,"how long was i out of it?",i ask"the rest of the night,they kept you sedated",he says.he took Caspian for me,i sat down on the sofa."Cas is off playing",Brian says,i nodded"you okay?",he asked"really sore",i say."yeah,that was my ex,he doesn't have rights to Cas",i say."come here",Brian says,i was careful

We went up to the bedroom,"come here",Brian says"i'm trying",i say."baba?",Caspian"yes cas?",he rubbed his eyes"snuggle",he says"bad dream?",he nods,pulling himself up onto the bed.I took off my top,"Are you feeling okay",Brian asked"No,i feel dizzy,sick",i tell him"you're not burning up,any allergies?",he asked"None",i say.

"probably side effects",he says."Cas,why don't we leave baba alone for now,i'll make cookies",Brian says "just don't give him to many",i say"i wont",Brian smiles."I like you",i blurt"well then sugar baby",he says."i'd have to say,you're sweet like sugar",he says"stop it",i say"No",he says.he checked my stitches"i know you're sore",he says.

"your stitches are healing well,",he says,changing the dressing.


End file.
